To Want and Change
by onlywithlove
Summary: Robin Locksley: famous actor, known playboy. Every girl wants him and every man wants to be him. Robin gets what he wants whenever he wants. What happens when he meets his son's first grade teacher, Regina? Will she fall for his charms or will she give him a run for his money?
1. Chapter 1

"I love you!" he yelled, running his hand through his hair. "Why can't you see that?"

"Because you shouldn't love me! No one loves me! They always leave!"

His anger faded away at the look of defeat on her face. "I would never leave you. I'm here to stay. _You_ are the one I want, the one I've always wanted."

Tears were falling down her face now. He gently wiped them away as he looked lovingly into her eyes. "I love you," he whispered, and he leaned in, brushing his lips against hers before softly connecting her lips with his.

"And, cut!" the director sniped, and the pair pulled apart. "Amazing. Amazing, amazing, amazing. This is Hollywood gold, my friends." He got up from his chair and walked to them, patting his hand on the actor's back.

Robin smiled a cocky grin. "Expect anything less, Bruce?"

"Well—" Bruce began as he looked down at his clipboard. Robin glared, and Bruce smiled back.

"You know I'm just kidding," he laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," Robin rolled his eyes.

"I'll get the crew to look over the recent footage to see if we need to re-film. We'll do the things that need fixing tomorrow. Then, we can do the flashback scenes, which would take about a day or two. We also need to film the bathtub scene—"

Robin nodded along as if he was listening, but all his attention was on the the beautiful red-highlighted costar next to him, Ruby Lucas. She was stunning—dressed in a tight, form-fitting black dress with a low neckline that showed off her curves.

"All good?" Bruce finished.

"Yeah," Robin nodded shortly.

"Alright, I'll see you two kids tomorrow," and he turned around to yell at on of the crew members.

Robin turned around to face Ruby, who was slowly running a finger up and down his chest while staring at his lips. "Well, Locksley, that wasn't that bad of a kiss.."

"Not bad?" he raised an eyebrow and moved closer. "I can assure you that that kiss was nothing compared to what I would do to you if the cameras," he leaned in even more, "or the people weren't there to watch. Not that I wouldn't mind any watching done, but I want you all to myself tonight."

"What makes you so sure that we have something to do together tonight?"

"I promise you it will be worth your time," he whispered into her ear hotly.

She grinned wickedly. "Dinner at Le Chate?"

"I'll pick you up at 8," he smirked and turned around, walking to his trailer. _Too easy_, he thought to himself. He was Robin Locksley for Pete's sake—famous actor, known playboy. All the women were swooning over him. How could they not? Tall, tan with blue eyes, well-built, he was what every woman wanted and what every man wished they could be. He starred in romantic comedies and sometimes action ones, which only enhanced his charming smile and good looks even more.

Throwing himself on the sofa, he took out his phone to scroll through the messages he didn't have the opportunity to look at during the long day he had.

_4 missed calls. Wait! _

He checked his watch. "Fuck!" he yelled and hurriedly grabbed his car keys from the table and made his way out. Locating his red Ferrari, he quickly jumped in and pulled out of the parking lot.

_Marian's going to kill me._

He drove as fast as he could, arriving in front of the building and jumping out of the car before running into the building. He skidded down the hallway, stopping just in front of the office.

"Roland," he bent down on his knees in front of the boy. "I'm so sorry, son."

Roland shrugged his shoulders. "It's okay, papa. I know you have work."

Robin saw the way he wouldn't meet his gaze and gently put a hand on his cheek. "Roland, you will always be more important than work. I'm so sorry for being late. I lost track of the time. Will you forgive me?"

Roland nodded, causing Robin to smile. He leaned in and quickly placed a kiss on his forehead before standing up. Besides himself, Roland was the most important thing to have ever happened to him. He loved him with all his heart. People may call him a bunch of great titles, but his favorite will always be "papa."

Robin had been married four years ago, but they were divorced now. Marian was her name, and they had had Roland five years ago. Today was Roland's last day of the first week of first grade. Roland loved school. Robin smiled just thinking about the morning of the first day. Roland had gotten up bright and early, earlier than usual actually, and he jumped on the bed to wake Robin up, demanding that they eat cereal together. It had been a wonderfully, peaceful morning before he had to give Roland to Tink, a nickname he had given to his secretary due to her small size and blonde hair, so she could drop Roland off at school since Robin had to work. Roland had been so sad, and Robin felt horrible, but what choice did he have? Every morning Robin had Tink drop Roland off at school, and Robin would pick him up when classes were finished. The schedule had worked fine until he started a new movie project.

"How about I make it up to you with some ice cream? You could tell me about your first full week of school!"

Instantly, Roland's mood changed, and he happily yelled, "Yes!"

Robin laughed and put his hand on his shoulder, leading him towards the door. However, before the pair could walk out the door, Roland gasped and abruptly stopped.

"What is it, Roland?"

"I forgot to say goodbye to Miss Regina!" he yelled as he ran down the halls, causing Robin to chuckle and shake his head. A few minutes later, Roland reappeared.

"Get what you needed to get done, my boy?" Robin asked amusedly.

Roland nodded his head. "Miss Regina said she not able to come meet you until the, um, the or—orn—orntation today," he smiled, showing just how proud he was to remember such a large word even though he had said it incorrectly, "because she is on the phone, but she said hello!"

"Well next time you see Miss Regina, tell her I say hello back!"

Robin smiled before reviewing what Roland had just said. _Wait, did he just—oh, shit. The parent-teacher orientation is tonight. _He ran his hand down his face before reaching into his pocket, retrieving his cellphone.

It took three rings before she picked up the phone. "Why, hello, mister," Ruby purred. "I didn't expect to hear from you before our little date tonight."

Robin turned his head to the side, facing away from Roland before responding flirtatiously. "I have to cancel tonight, but I will be _sure_ to make it up to you."

"Oh? and how will you be making it up to me?"

"Well first—"

"Papa?"

He turned around. "Yes, Roland?"

"You forgot to put the carseat in," he stated.

"Oh! Right." Robin scolded himself mentally. _What kind of idiot father are you?!_

"Robin?" he heard a voice come from the phone.

"Ah, Rubes, I have to go."

"This conversation's not over," she hummed.

"Most definitely not," he replied and hung up. Making his way around the car to the backseat, he reached in and pulled the bolster seat out and fit it gently on the right side.

"Here we are," Robin said as he lifted Roland into the seat and buckled him in.

"Thank you!" Roland replied enthusiastically.

Robin walked to the front and opened the door, turning on his engine before pulling out.

"Now, who's excited for some ice cream?"

"Me!" Roland squealed.

The day flew by as quickly as it came, and soon enough, Robin was leaving Roland with Emma, their 17 year old neighbor.

"You have my number on your cellphone right?" he asked.

"Yeah," she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Emergency numbers—"

"On the bulletin board."

"Bedtime's—"

"8:30."

"Don't forget—"

"Pajama's in the left drawer, leave the nightlight on, and no binge watching American Horror Story until Roland is asleep," she responded dully.

Robin stared at her.

"Mr. Locksley, I've done this a trillion times before, don't worry. My mom would flip her shit if anything were to happen to little Roland, and we all know we don't want _that_ to happen," she chuckled softly.

"Okay, yeah, right, sorry Emma," he smiled.

"No problem. Actually, speaking of problems, you're going to be late if you don't leave soon," she said as she glanced down at her watch.

"Oh, right! Roland!" he yelled, bending down to catch his son as he jumped from the stairs and into his arms. "I love you, and I'll be back in no time."

"I love you too! Can you tell Miss Regina I say hello?" he asked with big eyes.

"Of course, boy," Robin chuckled. He messed Roland's curly hair with his hand and placed him back down.

"Be good!" he said as he was rushing out the door.

**Next chapter: Robin and Regina meet**

**I'm really excited about this one. I'll try and get in the next chapter by this week or next. Can't wait for the season premiere tomorrow ah! Please review and let me know what you want to see or tell me about your day or whatever :) have a great rest of the weekend!**


	2. Chapter 2

**wow, I am so so sorry for not updating when I said I would. I was having some trouble continuing the story, so I put it off and then I totally forgot that I had it. So here's a quick chapter. I'm not really happy with it, but I owe one to you guys. I'm sorry again.**

He arrived just on time, sprinting into the classroom only to realize that the principal was standing in the front of the room. All heads turned to him, and mouths dropped when they realized whom was standing at the door.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he looked at the door to see the room number. "I think I have the wrong classroom."

"Are you here for Miss Mills?" the principal asked.

Robin looked down at the sheet in his hands and frowned. "Uh, yes."

_Didn't Roland call her Miss Regina?_

"Then you're in the right place," the lady responded and smiled. "Miss Mills is just running a bit late. I'm her stand-in."

"Oh, right," Robin nodded and walked into the room. His eyes scanned the classroom. Noticing that most of the front seats were occupied, he walked towards the back of the room. The women he passed on his way to the open seat threw approving glances, eyes raking him from head to toe. He gave them his signature smile, making the women giggle. He felt their stares as he neared his seat.

As soon as he sat down, the women around him faced him, giving him their utmost attention.

"Aren't you Robin Locksley?" the woman to his right asked.

"Yes ma'am," he smiled.

"I love your movies!" another gushed.

"Thank you very much," he responded.

The women smiled to each other as if they were in on some kind of secret, but before they could say something else, someone ran into the room.

"Rose! I am so so sorry," the figure said breathlessly.

The voice caught Robin's attention, and he faced forward, catching the principal hugging the woman to which the voice belonged. When the pair retreated from the embrace, the woman turned around, and Robin could've sworn his heart skipped a beat.

Stunning.

That was the word that described her.

Stunning.

Stunning in every way possible.

The sleeves of her white button-down were rolled back, and it was tucked into a black pencil skirt that went down to just an inch or two above her knees. She wore black stilettos, accenting her long, toned legs with an old-fashioned watch on her wrist. Alongside the gadget lived her many bracelets, all silver to match the rings snuggly resting on her delicate fingers. On top of her head, she wore a pair of glasses, keeping her ebony locks from her face.

Her most striking feature, however, was her countenance. Her eyes were a chocolate color, light and dark fused together. Her lips were a soft red, gentle and alluring. Robin couldn't help but think about caressing his lips with hers.

She was captivating.

And Robin had fallen under her spell.

But the spell was not a love curse, nor was it just a lust malediction. He couldn't figure out what it was exactly, but Robin knew that he wanted, _needed_ to talk to the vision at the front of the room.

He was snapped out of his trance when the principal bid farewell to the parents.

"I am so sorry for rushing in this late," the teacher began as she began to type on the computer.

"I couldn't find anyone to look after my son, so I had to find one of the neighbors to do it, and I just—" she sighed before chuckling. "Anyway, hello, I'm Miss Mills, and I am your child's teacher, obviously. Clearly I'm a professional at this back to school night thing."

The room was filled with chuckles, but the light mood had no effect on Robin, who deflated just a bit when he heard that the teacher had a son.

_She's probably married._

"Alright, nice, you're all laughing, which means that I'm not as awkward as my son claims I am," she smiled.

The meeting lasted another 15 minutes before ending with the sound of the bell. The parents began to file out of the room, each one bidding their words and farewells to the teacher. Robin lingered in the back, talking with the ladies who spoke to him earlier.

Robin looked up from the conversation, catching the teacher packing her things at the front of the room.

"Excuse me," he told the surrounding women.

Robin headed to the front of the room. "Hello."

"Hi," she smiled.

"I'm Robin, Roland's dad," he held out his hand.

"Ah," she nodded, "I should've guessed. He looks just like you."

"That he does," he replied proudly. "You seem to have charmed my boy."

"Well , he has charmed me," she chuckled.

"Please, call me Robin," he replied.

"Regina?" a man at the door called.

"David? What are you doing here? I thought you meeting ended a half hour ago." she leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Just came here to give you a ride since I know your car is at the mechanic's," the tall, blue-eyed man replied.

Regina blushed. "David, you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to," he replied.

Robin cleared his throat and the pair's attention snapped back to him.

"Oh, this is Roland's dad, Robin."

"Ah, so this is the father of the most adorable kid I've ever had the pleasure of meeting," David held out his hand, to which Robin grabbed onto, tightening his grip.

"That would be me," Robin nodded.

"He's a great kid."

"That he is," Robin replied curtly.

David turned back to look at Regina. "I'll wait for you outside."

She smiled in return, and watched him walk out the door before realizing that she still had company.

"I am so sorry, Mr. Locksley—"

"Oh no, don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"That was rude and unprofessional and I am just so sorry," she fought.

"Miss Mills, it is perfectly fine." _It isn't fine._

"Well, I don't want to keep you here with me too long," she laughed as she finished packing. "It was nice meeting you, Mr. Locksley."

"Robin. And likewise," he nodded as he followed her out of the classroom.

_Strap up, Locksley. You're about to steal a girl's heart._


End file.
